


Molineux

by ReinhardtYaung



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 銀英伝, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinhardtYaung/pseuds/ReinhardtYaung





	Molineux

Molineux 

 以下警告

 莱女装有

 杨版F4有

 已经警告 不接受掐

Intro  
泥石流过后，山野恢复一片寂静，大雨方休，月色皎洁，山林。  
——姐姐，姐姐？  
她在昏迷中被人摇醒，睁眼只看见自己两周不见的同胞弟弟。  
——莱因哈特……？  
和她长得一模一样的少年从地上扶起她，  
——对不起，让你等了那么久，姐姐，我们来接你了。  
除了她的孪生弟弟，他身后还有邻居家的红发少年和她不认识的人。他们正处于斜坡下方路边的密林里。山坡上方道路中央浓烟滚滚，零星燃烧的残骸四散，一片狼藉。  
14岁的安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔出身帝国末级贵，最近才被宫内省选中召入宫中侍奉当今的皇帝。她的父亲和她自己对此未发表任何异议，在几日的准备和训练后，今晚终于被正式带往新无忧宫，可是他们在山路上遇到了泥石流，预订驶往新无忧宫的车队在遇到泥石流时可能因为相撞部分车辆发生了爆炸。

——这……这是……  
一片混乱中她还没来得及消化状况，只是按照指示快速地换上男孩子的衣服便于伪装。她的孪生弟弟在树林中及其简短地和她解释，为了挽救姐姐的命运，他和邻居兼最好的朋友找到帝国地下抵抗组织她解救出来并在的帮助下准备逃往帝国的敌国同盟，在半路已经等候多时。  
她的弟弟接过她换下的裙子，握住她的双手说，  
——和我去另一世界吧，姐姐。

突然间轰隆声在他们头上炸响，第二波泥石流向他们冲击过来。他弟弟使劲将姐姐推向另外一边，洪流擦过他们的脸颊，顷刻间挡住了彼此。他们身后的成年人将她和红发少年抱起他们一起扑向一边，滚下山坡，当她恢复意识时原来所在的地方已经被石土填满，不见少年踪影，她挣扎着想站起来，喊对方的名字，立刻被成年男子用力捂住了嘴扑倒在地，对方压低声音道，  
——想被发现吗？走吧！不然那孩子白死了！  
大束探照灯的光芒从泥石堆后露出来，扫过他们的头顶，安妮罗杰在身心巨大的疼痛中昏死了过去。

全副武装的宫廷护卫终于在山坡下找到他们护送的女孩子。宫内省事务官杰克维尔兹感到万幸的是对方并没有受伤，连裙子也只是奇迹般地沾了点雨水。  
——谢天谢地！您没事实在太好了。  
他发现对方的头发变短了，  
——您的头发？  
——刚才着火，我用玻璃把它们割掉了。  
孩子手边有一块车窗的玻璃碎片。  
——不过您有没有看到什么可疑的人？我们怀疑事故可能是人为的，正在搜查……  
要让他们停止搜查争取时间。他站起来，不引人注意地捡起那块锋利的玻璃碎片，尝试学着姐姐的习惯微笑着说，  
——我什么都没看见，你们太多心了。尽快上路好吗，要是让陛下等很久的话…  
——对对！您说的没错。

保重，再见，姐姐。

 

第一幕 雌伏

大隐隐于朝。

1  
帝国历477年，宇宙历786年，高登巴姆王朝显出末期颓态，朝野腐败，民不聊生。现任皇帝福瑞德李希4世登基1年，外传其懒于朝政，荒淫无度，后宫佳丽如云，专宠未成年少女，宫内省为此四处搜罗年轻女孩。他的孪生姐姐也是其中之一。然而他现在代替她坐在车里，布娃娃一样被带领穿过一座又一座富丽堂皇的建筑物，直到被关进一间超大卧室。雕梁画栋在夜色中流光溢彩，熠熠生辉。

他抱腿坐在床上，裙子底下紧握着一块尖利的玻璃碎片，盯着窗外的夜空。月色下有一大片一望无际的蔷薇园在晚风里荡出海涛般的声音——这将是他最后一次看见月亮了，他这么想着，直到听见门把转动的声音，有人推开了开华丽的卧室大门。

一个深色头发的青年搬着一大堆高及他脑门的书走了进来，步履不太稳健地到床边。似乎看到了他，弯腰把书放在地板上，困扰地抓抓一头乱乱的深色发，叹了口气抱怨起来，  
——又来了吗？真是受不了。  
他也打量着对面气质和一身贵族装扮完全不符的青年。虽然不能说不英俊，但一脸漫不经心无精打采的样子感觉就像是个差役。是侍从吗？这么晚了来给皇帝送东西的？这么想着，他放松了手上的力道，才突然觉得疼，手掌因为刚才紧张用力被划破了。

紧接着让他瞠目结舌的事情发生了。这个差役居然脱下外套，倒在皇帝的床上背对他埋头就睡。是不是喝多了做出这种事不要命了吗？他推推对方喊道，  
——喂……！  
可是对方只是从被窝里伸出手拍拍他的脑袋迷迷糊糊地说，  
——睡吧睡吧。别让任何人知道朕对你什么都没做。其他明天再谈。

他愣了半刻才终于明白对方自指用词的含义。  
——可我找你有事要谈！昏君！！  
他爆发出怒吼，抬手扎了过去，还未到一半只听得耳边风声骤起，顷刻被巨大的力量摔出，回过神来时浑身酸痛，手脚都被钳制住死死压在床一边的地板上。黑暗中的陌生男子掐住了他的脖子，猛兽的眼睛在黑夜里闪光。  
——快说，是谁派你来的！！  
——华尔特，那只是个小孩子……  
——胡扯！我要是迟个半秒您就完了!  
这个也许是御前侍卫之类的人毫不客气地回敬着这个庞大帝国的九五之尊，转头喝问他，  
——说！谁指示你的？  
皇帝已经在房间的另一边了。他用余光看见其身前好像有另外一个少年身形的人挡着，此人道，  
——中将，您这样她说不了话的啊。你先放开她。  
接着少年人走过来用枪指着他的脑袋说，  
——你起来吧小妹妹。不过请你合作告诉我们事实。  
站在中年男子冷笑道，  
——你搞错了，不是妹妹是弟弟呀，尤利安。

他用尽最后的力气咬牙切齿地说，  
——没有人指使我，我是自己来的。你就算杀了我也休想碰我姐姐！你这个昏君！！

 

2  
高登巴姆王朝那支配全人类、全宇宙的统治者、天界的秩序、与法则的保护者、神圣不可侵犯的银河帝国皇帝佛瑞德李希四世陛下只是让近卫把他按在床上，耐心听完这个平民少年夹杂着各种诅咒的控诉而已，无外乎市面上的那些民怨而已。  
——原来如此……你这样在鹿苑也不合适呢……不比这里，你的身份说不定会走漏……  
终于听完他的表述，黑发青年想了想，用商量的口气说，  
——不如你留在这里一段时间怎样？  
不顾其他人有些吃惊的神色，他突然茅塞顿开地自言自语道，  
——啊 我怎么没想到，要是我对外说我固定一个对象，那些宫内省的家伙就不会再有借口不厌其烦地找别的小女孩，也不错呢。怎样，你觉得如何？  
——陛下，这可是个刺客啊！  
——尤利安，要刺杀我的人已经在新无忧从北苑排到南苑了，加上这一个有什么变化嘛……  
——哼，说得也对，  
中年人在一边突然冷笑出来，  
——在鹿苑那群小女孩里掺一个男孩，将来说不定是丑闻呢……  
他挑剔地看看莱因哈特，  
——虽然还小……  
莱因哈特咬牙切齿道，  
——你！  
刚说一个字，因为制服者又加重了力气而吃疼噤声。帝国的皇帝为对方的歪脑筋无奈地摇摇头，嘴上并没有反驳，而是继续说，  
——留在我身边，可以阻止别人把象你姐姐一样的女孩子送到宫里来吧，这是能帮助别人的好事，但是有被发现的危险……不知道你愿不愿意冒这个险？  
接着帝国皇帝摸摸孩子软软的金发，  
——不敢的话，我也能理解的，毕竟还太小了……不过你姐姐应该还在逃亡的路上，为了给她争取时间，你还是先忍耐一下吧。  
——谁说我不敢！  
此时中年人在孩子身后坏笑着，尤利安看见了无声地叹气，而帝国皇帝和蔼地让近卫放开他，  
——那么谢谢你了，今天不早了，大家都先睡去吧。  
没事人地挥挥说钻到被窝里躺下，拍拍他的脑袋让他睡觉。他被目前的状况完全弄得莫名其妙，发生这种事，居然没有其他任何侍卫抵达现场，而对方似乎也不打算把事情闹大，居然还出了这样的点子来，其中一定有什么故事。他正想问什么，对方又迷蒙地爬起来把少年侍从叫了进来，  
——我忘了尤利安，你把酒精和绷带拿来，我把他的手给包扎一下。  
——陛下……  
少年侍卫无奈地笑着，想说什么，最后然后还是答应着出去。回来时拿着一个医药箱。一瞬间发生了这么多事，莱因哈特有点反应不过来，整晚因为抱着赌上性命的决然而紧绷的神经突然垮了下来，然后开始觉得累了。  
意识模糊中，白色的布条一圈圈地绕上手掌，他想起小时候姐姐经常为他包扎伤口时批评自己的淘气那严厉也温柔的言辞，但是对方的手和姐姐不同，不像是个养尊处优的王宫贵族会有的微微粗糙，带着低调的温度，让人感到莫名的安心。  
他仿佛觉得在家乡的广袤草原上和邻居家的红发男孩的赛跑，终点的大树底下，姐姐挽着的点心篮子等着他们。温暖的风吹过她的蓝色粗布裙，他超过对手，快跑到终点的时候，大声笑着喊着姐姐，阳光晃过他的眼睛，一眨眼醒了。那只被包得像粽子般的手紧紧地环住了同床者的腰，自己的脑袋枕在对方的一条胳膊上，蜷在对方的身边，整个裹在厚厚的被子里，被窗户外的太阳烤得暖暖的。

3  
奇迹般地，福瑞德李希四世在帝国历477年开始固定地宠爱一个新进宫的小女孩。在一个月后就赐封她为格林华德夫人。这位新晋妃子有着一头瀑布般的奢华金发，肌如凝脂唇如鲜血，宝石蓝色双瞳在日光下清澈如天空，在夜里深邃如海洋。纤纤玉体如四月春风般轻盈。以前也不是有被宠幸的女孩有绝世的美丽，但是没有人有格林华德这般清澈的气质和灵魂。福瑞德李希四世对这个女孩倾注了他所有的宠爱。给她最好的锦衣玉食，这样她更如同这乌烟瘴气的新无忧宫来自仙境的仙女了。  
——安妮是我的花园里最美的一朵Molineux。  
神圣皇帝陛下圣旨一出，不出两天宫内省就将皇帝的蔷薇园里大半的玫瑰换成了这种黄白相间华丽的重瓣玫瑰。阳光下一整个花园的明艳花朵多不及格林华德那头奢华的金发。

然而这处于宫廷焦点八卦中的两人之间的对话和心境却是同外人想像的大相异趣。他一个月前为了让被强召入宫的姐姐  
——我们这究竟是在干吗？  
他实在坐不住了，蹦下来。一望无际的蔷薇花田望不到边，原来这里大多是粉红色和玫瑰色的蔷薇，现在大半数变成黄白色的Molineux了，本来阳光就够晃眼的，现在这些花朵反射光线让他觉得更俗不可耐。他觉得自己再坐下去裙子都要被揪破了。  
——赏花，看书，品酒啊。既然决定演戏，就要让表演对得起观众。  
典雅凉亭外站着一个穿着庄重精致的华服、但怎么看气质也不过是个园丁的青年，慢悠悠地说。书桌上有本装帧古朴，夹了书签的西元东方史概要，一下子被风吹过好多页。  
——已经呆在这里一天了！什么时候能完啊你。  
——花朵啊，宠物啊，还有人生啊都是需要很长时间照顾才有结果的，不要心急。  
——宠物？  
对方一手拿着剪刀，一首拿着一朵纯白中泛出金色的蔷薇回头看看他微笑不语，然后只是接着说，  
——在这里所有的侍从都离得很远，你就放开性子好好玩会儿吧。  
这里又不是家里山坡下面的草原，以前他和吉尔菲艾斯放了学就一起撒欢儿似的可以一股气跑到海边。他也尝试过在周围跑动两下，很快就完全被花丛绊住了。更别提他穿着好像多层奶油蛋糕一样并缀着繁复蕾丝（真的是蕾丝边不要钱啊）的公主裙。已经过一个月头发也长得半长不短。下人自然也不让这位“夫人”剪，还打上了蝴蝶结。每日都是没完没了的宫廷礼仪训练。对着镜子他一瞬间愣了，以为看到自己姐姐。不过等缓过神来就差点当着宫内的老嬷嬷发作起来，要不是尤利安在一边压制住他，他大约脏话就要出口了。他知道自己的权柄落在他人手中，耐着性子忍下来，认命地坐回镜子前面任人打扮，看着倒影小小年纪居然生出感慨来，不知道姐姐现在怎样了，是否安全出境，要是哪一天自己也有能力让姐姐打扮得这么漂亮就好了。

姐姐你等着，看我哪天把这个该死的昏君……  
他想着揉碎手里的花瓣。

那位被他暗地里成为猫头鹰老爹目光阴沉的老人在经过通报后从花园的入口又走了过来。国务尚书立典拉德经过他身边还瞥了他一眼，他早听得教导，自动退到外面的露天茶座去了。  
——上次两位公爵的纷争，不知陛下是否已经有了裁夺……  
——我已经听过卿的意见，就全权交给卿去办理好了。  
——可是……  
——卿从来未让朕失望过，去吧，朕困了。  
立典拉德表面态度更为恭敬地弯腰，冒大不讳地继续道，  
——那臣还有一事，关于克洛普修特克候爵……  
青年听了转过身来，眯着眼笑，和他对自己还有尤利安的笑容并不一样，也不是平时漠不经心的神态。

四世从登基以来，两位长公主各自的驸马爷在朝中羽翼渐丰，但也只有干着急。皇帝的态度一向敷衍了事暧昧不明，什么都扔给立典拉德处理。后花园其实是皇帝（授权）处理国政的议事堂。那老狐狸好像拿到了尚方宝剑，居然独断起来。不过立典拉德也不是傻子，自知自己大权在握的同时也被皇帝当成了靶子推到前台，不免对他的不担当抱怨一番的。况且他当初拥立这个皇子，也不完全是出于无奈，虽然他时常会对自己的眼光产生怀疑。

莱因哈特用斜眼瞄尝试听他们的对话。有很多他不明白的东西，不过他也暗暗记到心里，最后变成君臣间的拉锯战毫无实质，听着听着就困了。直到侍从端着一个盘子走过来，皇帝看过里面的便条后放到薰香炉地下的火烛上了，轻轻拍拍他脑袋喊醒他，  
——好消息哟，你的姐姐到费沙了。

帝国历477年，宇宙历786年，高登巴姆王朝的现任皇帝福瑞德李希4世登基才一年，要不是因为原来作为两大下任皇帝热门人选的皇储挣皇位挣到两败俱伤，断然轮不到这个年轻时就有花花公子荒诞名声的偏宫皇子。其人登基后依然我行我素，终日不理朝政（低血压早上爬不起来去早朝）、喜爱酒精（白兰地加红茶），沉溺女色（其实那些小女孩他都没碰过，仍到鹿苑去陪他女儿了），耽于器物玩乐（研读历史和考古），朝政为外戚门阀专断。

括号里的这些内情是他在这里呆了1个月才开始逐渐了解到的事实。神圣不可侵犯的皇帝陛下的登基势单力薄，各方势力都开始打这个傀儡皇帝后宫的主意，不断送上各色美女好安插自己的眼线，因为某种误会最近宫内省开始送十多岁的女孩子，并且一天到晚劝他册封皇后生个继承人，叫他好不烦恼，直到这个小鬼出现灵机一动双方处于互惠互利的原则，达成某种默契。这样持续过了一个月。莱因哈特的生活几乎就可以用上礼仪鉴赏课梳妆打扮陪皇帝打理花园在图书馆看书混吃等死来概括。

 

4  
奥丁皇家歌剧院又一个灯火辉煌的夜晚。远处帷幔重重下的舞台上，女高音唱到咏叹调的高潮，振荡着他的耳膜，从顶层的包厢俯瞰全场，坐拥的都是些珠光宝气不可一世的达官贵族，高耸的空间让他眩晕。身边高登巴姆王朝那支配全人类、全宇宙的统治者、天界的秩序、与法则的保护者、神圣不可侵犯的银河帝国皇帝佛瑞德李希四世陛下只是百无无聊地歪坐在华丽的专坐上，就差点没把腿伸到阳台栏杆上——或者他其实很想盘腿坐在上面，根据他一个月来对对方习性的了解——突然凑过来他问他：  
——那个考虑好了吗？  
——我突然失踪，你要怎么收拾？  
——你放心吧，扔给亚历克斯处理就好了。我想事故啊疾病啊之类的他一定想得出很多鬼主意。  
皇帝口中的亚历克斯似乎是颇受重用的心腹，然而他却从未亲见过一面。子爵家出身的亚历克斯·冯·格林梅尔斯豪简，据说是从皇帝年轻时候开始，就是专门处理这位放浪形骸的皇子惹上的各种麻烦的高级跑腿和智囊。  
——哼，或者你可以考虑用嫔妃争宠、下手毒杀之类的。  
他在撒了香粉的羽毛扇子后面漠不关心地回答，顺便隔着羽毛扫了扫楼下几层聚集着皇帝其他过气宠妃的包厢。不出意外得到几道不怀好意的视线。对方闻言咋舌道，  
——呵呵，你这个小孩子真是不得了，究竟是从哪里学到这些歪脑筋的？  
他斜眼瞄了瞄角落里躲在黑影中的人，没有作声。华尔特·冯·莫顿现任宫廷内卫总监或是近卫军指挥官什么的，他不太明白。这位大叔提点他对对宫内各种力量多加小心的人。  
他把视线移回舞台。乐队在演奏他无法欣赏的歌剧，那高音歌唱家的咏叹调逐渐上扬，直到人耳几乎要无法解读的音调，  
——小心！  
——杨！  
随着同时爆发出的呼喊，他视野中浮华的雕梁画栋突然整个倒了个个，即刻重重地摔倒在地板上。他被皇帝重重扑倒在地，回过神来，视线越过身上男人的肩膀才看到自己原来站的位置连同包厢的栏杆都成了浓烟滚滚的大窟窿，碎石嶙峋。

暗杀？

华尔特·冯·莫顿中将冲过来，翻转过他身上的人，小心而迅速平放在地面上，面色严峻地确认生命迹象后立刻开始急救，喊着他没听说过的名字：  
——杨！杨！回答我！！喂！  
也就是3秒钟不到的时间，包厢外的禁卫队蜂拥而入，将现场围得水泄不通。尖锐的警哨、杂乱的军靴踏地的声音、人群此起彼伏的尖叫充斥现场。莫顿将伤者交给紧随而来的医疗人员，大手一挥，咆哮道，  
——立刻缉拿刺客！  
——杨？  
他并不明白莫顿刚才对皇帝的称呼，大概是吓呆了，僵硬地靠墙站起。大群医护和保安人员的人流将他俩隔开。他只从人群摩肩接踵的缝隙间看见银河帝国神圣不可侵犯的皇帝陛下躺在地板上一动不动，双目紧闭，暗红的血流从他沾满灰土的脑门上淌过染红了地面，整条左腿都浸在血泊里。可见被众神保佑的帝国象征也不过是血肉之躯罢了，他这么想着，心里却没有本应有的幸灾乐祸的情绪。  
——需要我帮忙……  
他的目光和莫顿相接，对方混杂着愤怒内疚和责难的眼神让他的话哽在喉咙里，还没说完就被粗鲁地打断了。宫廷卫队长大手一挥道，  
——敏兹侍从长，带格林华德夫人去安全的地方！  
亚麻色头发的少年很快走到他身边，一手揽住他的肩膀一手扶住他的手臂，用坚定而温和的声音低声说，  
——和我来吧。

他们出了包厢，快速在大批随从的围绕下自中央楼梯离开，他这才发现那个该死的沾满令人讨厌的脂粉气的扇子已经被他一折两段。途中他从余光中发现紧邻的包厢里面，一个中年的高位贵族已被一群全副武装的禁卫军用枪指着脑门五花大绑。被捕者看到他们走过时突然大声高呼道，  
——国家将亡，必有妖孽啊！！  
说话者随即被禁卫军打烂了嘴。周围还未被驱散的贵族们神色复杂，其中绝对不乏感同身受的。福瑞德里希四世的政治根基并不稳健，为政也远非勤勉，不少门阀势力都想将自己族系中的女眷安排在皇帝身边却没有得逞，竟然被一个下等贫穷贵族出身的丫头片子占尽天机，如何能不对这个出身低贱的“宠妃”又恨又妒，宫廷社交更是将格林华德排除在外（当然本人也毫无兴趣），背地里将其咒骂为婊子或妓女的不乏少数。现在对其狼狈样自然心中幸灾乐祸都来不及。  
尤利安突然被一阵巨大的力量拽了过去，还没反应过来，格林华德已经将他一同拖入那个被围住的包厢里， 稚嫩的声线以异常凌冽的气势在不大地空间中震荡，  
——我认为以国民和国家的血肉为食的寄生阶层才是国家的噩兆！只有懦夫才会把责任推卸给不存在的鬼怪！  
被打翻在地的卡洛普修科特侯爵视野中出现了一双小孩子尺寸的皮鞋，抬头只见一个十多岁的小姑娘毫无畏惧地站在他面前。一身原本精致的裙装被爆炸弄得脏乱不堪，即使沾染上血水和尘土，面容仍然如同瓷娃娃般精致。他不曾近距离见过格林华德，对方那双以前在所有公开社交场合都不曾和别人的视线交叉过、始终隐藏在皇帝身形之后的眼睛此刻毫无畏惧地瞪着他，奔涌着冰蓝色的火焰，要将他的灵魂也揪出来烧尽似的，在場一片鴉雀無聲。  
——給他鬆綁！如果您要殺我，儘管沖我一個人來！

5  
——你们之中没有人有权利让……本……本宫退下！  
罩着一身手术室的隔离服，安妮罗杰·冯·格林华德伯爵夫人在手术台边正襟危坐，义正词严地拒绝了宫中内卫请她去隔壁休息室等候的要求，坚持留下握住床上正在手术中的伤者的手。稚嫩的声线一点都有没有减弱其气势，只是不知为何在自称时犹豫了下。护卫陪着笑说，  
——这只是莫顿中将交代的……他不希望您看这么触目惊心的场面。  
格林华德浑身都沾满血污，冷漠地回答道，  
——哼……真是有趣的理由。如果这是他的意思让我自己来和本宫说，莫顿中将在哪里？  
——由于护驾不利，莫顿中将目前被暂时拘押以等候处分。  
——现在御前警备严重不足，只有他能掌握局面，处分的事等事态稳定再说。  
—— 属下没有权利……  
——诸位不要以为我不了解宫中法度，此刻除了皇帝陛下和宫内省尚书，没有人能够命令我，这件事情我说了算。让敏兹少校也进来。  
14岁的宠妃以惊人的魄力控制住了场面。被这个强势的丫头弄得没有办法的内侍们片刻后将亚麻色头发的年轻御前侍卫带进来。背对他坐着的皇帝宠妃缓慢而清晰地，用所有人都能听见的音量道，  
——少校您懂医吧，我需要您监督他们手术的过程。如果有任何一个人救助不利，我给予你权力可以立刻射穿他的脑袋。  
足足半分钟的时间里，房间内只听得见医疗器械的声音，直到侍卫长才好不容易从喉咙里挤出点声音。  
——夫人……  
——这是遵循宫内法度。况且我怎知这房间中没有不肖之徒？  
格林华德转过头，冰蓝色的双眼直直地钉住对方的视线，强硬地单方面结束对话，接着转过头，目不转睛地盯着血肉模糊的手术的场面，纹丝不动。可尤利安·敏兹分明察觉到对方几乎被皇帝的血浸透的手在微微颤抖。

6  
经过1天多的时间，手术基本顺利结束，情况稳定的皇帝被小心地移回新无忧宫的住所。莫顿已经在皇帝的寝室等候他们。大规模的调查活动在皇帝遇刺的同时就已经展开。卡洛普修科特侯爵此前在剧院放出大胆言论，被当场逮捕，不过并不是这起袭击事件的幕后策划者，只是借此机会表达其对福瑞德李希四世执政的不满。疑问并没有减少，炸弹是由一个近侍安放，当事人已经自杀，所以在调查结果出来前，近侍们都被避退并关押审查。按照高登巴姆王朝的惯例，这些人是要被全部赐死的，但是莫顿却延迟了这一事项。御前只剩下被称为“蔷薇骑士连”的禁卫部队的少数精锐人员，而寝室内只有昏迷中的皇帝、格林华德和敏兹四个人。格林华德的决断有效保证了“蔷薇骑士连”在其中的话语权，不得不承认这点的莫顿心情相当微妙。  
——看来我还真应该感谢殿下了。  
在没有旁人时，年近中年的近卫军指挥官华尔特·冯·莫顿抱着双手，英武的脸上带着戏虐的冷笑，这个姿态迷倒过不少后宫侍女和社交界名媛，不过也是个危险的信号。  
——不过我奉劝你不要太把自己当回事了，好好记住你的角色，小鬼！如果不是你，计划也……  
——对不起……  
意外地，对方如平常版对他这一“小鬼”称呼进行激烈反驳， 莫顿一开始以为自己听错了，对方却继续不停地喃喃着，  
——对不起！对不起……对不起……  
道歉没有停止的意思。被外界认为是格林华德的少年的气势和方才在剧院的临时手术室里简直是天差地别，身上的衣服从36小时之前就没有更换过，血迹已经变得黑红，手也未曾放开，  
——不能放开……刚才越来越冷……现在已经温暖一些了……  
——去换一下吧，好好休息。  
——中将，能不能请您帮个忙……  
莫顿在黑暗中耸耸了眉毛，都没听立刻打断了他，  
——回答是否定。  
——哎呀好吵……你们两个别闹了，让我再睡一会儿……  
床上的人突然发出了声音，无视听者的讶异表情又翻了个身。室内瞬间爆发出嚎啕大哭的声音。说着笨拙的玩笑，帝国皇帝揉揉枕边人的金发，  
——不要哭不要哭啦 ，这是朕自己的意愿，不是你的错……我就是正好脚下一滑，不小心倒在你身上而已。  
皇帝的手被对方一手打开，还带着哭腔反驳道，  
——我不是小鬼！  
皇帝苏醒，在御医团一阵忙碌之后，当晚敏兹最后一次进入皇帝寝室，带了一床厚重的被子，在皇帝的示意下盖在已经在杯子和衣睡死的“皇帝宠妃”身上，便被告知可去休息。临走时，敏兹看到那孩子的衣服仍然没有换，一只手仍然死死拽着没有放，他们依然被大量医疗器材包围着。  
见到年轻同僚离开，房间一角仍在履行守卫职责的莫顿说，  
——你真是个笨蛋，如果全部按照计划，不至于吃这样的苦头，值得么……  
没有回答他，床上的黑发青年也只是苦笑，忍着伤口疼痛帮身边的孩子拉好被脚，岔开了话题，  
——呐，华尔特，还是让谁拿套睡衣来给他换上吧。进展……目前还算顺利吧。  
——已经按照计划引出卡洛普修科特，就看布朗百胥克和立典亥姆两只老狐狸哪个比哪个更沉不住气啦，目前为止他们的行动速度远超我们的预期。相应地，我和亚历克斯的准备工作基本能够跟上。  
何时动手，就凭你一句话了，杨。对于这件事我不曾畏惧什么，我只担忧你的决心。  
——华尔特……  
——如果你现在心里还在问自己“菲列特利加在地下有知也不一定会高兴的”这样的问题，那我看我们还是就此收手，束手就擒吧，我亲爱的皇帝陛下！  
——华尔特！  
——未来会有更多人在你的面前或在你看不到的地方倒在血泊之中，要不然就是你倒在血泊之中！

6  
——立典拉德侯爵，朕为了帮你除掉卡洛普修科特侯爵可是赔了大本哪。当初你将朕从费沙的极乐净土绑架回来的时候，可没说这份差事有着等辛苦和凶呀。  
福瑞德李希4世大难不死，一个月来皆以卧床养伤而长期休朝。当事人其实早就恢复泰半，只是以这个机会做税金小偷罢了，却摆出一副受害人的表情，  
——“只有懦夫才会怪罪于鬼怪”吗？真是了不起的豪言壮语呢……  
皇帝陛下戏虐地看了看在场的另一个人，后者一反常态没有吱一声。卡洛普修科特的举动在保守派内部激起极大同情，集体上书的重臣据说静坐在新无忧宫外绝食直到皇帝愿意见他们为止。棕黑色头发的皇帝将记载着奏章的电子看板扔在一边的茶几上，继续开玩笑地说，  
——爱妃可真是给朕添了不少麻烦啊。瞧瞧这些奏折，那些老臣们正好逮到机会上书，凭爱妃的那句话说你是平等派甚至共和分子的奸细哟！看这架势大概朕不废了爱妃他们就要废了朕吧。他们还真有功夫和个10多岁的小孩过不去。  
历史上很多例子，一旦一个国家出现什么不好的兆头，当时的朝臣人民和后世的历史学家都喜欢把责任推到某个所谓迷惑君心、祸国殃民的妃子身上呢。这和中世纪狩猎女巫的风潮还真是有异曲同工之妙啊。看来我朝也不能免俗嘛。  
我这昏君这就写辞职信……啊不对，退位的诏书行了吧！我受够了，这种工作的劳顿和退休金完全不成比例！  
——陛下！  
立典拉德和一圈老臣立刻跪倒在地板上。立典拉德等中央的长袍贵族没有领地门阀背景，一向附庸于中央王室。在前朝也是为了利用前太子和主要竞争对手两败俱伤的局面，才想到旧居费沙当时还是大公的福瑞德李希4世，就算是那他当傀儡，福瑞德李希4世的配合也是必不可少的。然而福瑞德李希4世到现在私底下经常只用“我”来自称，完全不在状态。  
——臣等认为诸位老臣的提议也有其一番苦心啊。  
福瑞德李希4世的声音少见地提高了八度，  
——哦，卿的意思恐怕是朕应该把贝尔明迪家的小姐尽快接到新无忧宫好让她做你们阁老们的传声筒吧！？侯爵大人，朕想我们当初已经达成了非常清楚的决议，至少，朕的枕头边上要给我留点清净，每天晚上睡觉前可是朕宝贵的看书时间，还要和你等老妖们周旋人生简直没有人权了！  
虽然这位三十才出头的青年大多数时间温和也从来不挑起纷争，但是帝国的两朝元老非常清楚这并不代表他们的圣上就没有脾气。  
——臣等不敢……陛下……此话是怎讲？  
——好了好了，卿等下去吧。  
依然坐在轮椅里的皇帝不耐烦地挥退了他的内阁， 过了一会儿， 缓缓地对留在身边的人说，  
——你还真是大胆呢……下次不要做这么危险的事，我会很困扰的，万一卡洛普修科特又跳起来对你做什么怎么办。不过，我听说了你的大胆直言，还真是精彩呀，对于10多岁的孩子来说还真是了不起的见地……  
福瑞德李希四世顿了顿，突然笑着说，  
——我曾经的志愿是成为一名历史学者，很喜欢做些三脚猫的研究……纵观历史，并不是从人类诞生开始就有高登巴姆王朝存在的，就像没有不死的的人一样，也没有不会灭亡的国家 ……  
对方单手支着下巴，表情暧昧不明地看着远处的花田说，  
——在朕这一代让银河帝国灭亡也没有什么不好吧？反正都是要灭亡的话……就让它轰轰烈烈地灭亡吧……  
福瑞德李希四世的声音懒洋洋 飘散在阵阵蔷薇的之中，听上去非常不真切，  
——因此，爱妃还是到偏宫去待一段时间如何？


End file.
